WHO ARE YOU AGAIN?
by Raein Ren
Summary: [Sequel The Innocent Baekhyun] [Teaser 5 Update] [TRANS] Ketika Baekhyun tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin bercucuran di dahi dan tengkuknya. Dia tahu, mimpi itu adalah memori masa kecilnya dengan seseorang. Tapi, demi tuhan. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengingat SIAPA dia. EXO's KaiBaek Couple here! This is Kaibaek. Please, don't like, don't read. Okay? Real Yaoi Guys.. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

This story belong **4MinBoyFriend**, and **I just translate** it.

**Please don't reupload this story**

This is **KaiBaek**. Please, don't like, don't read. Okay? :p

* * *

**WHO ARE YOU AGAIN**

_**Sequel of The Innocen Baekhyun I and II **_

* * *

**Summary :**

"Eum.. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk hamil," Jawab Baekhyun dengan gembira.

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu tunggu hingga kita dewasa, dan aku akan memberikanmu banyak bayi untuk kita~!" ujar_nya_ dengan diakhiri seringai.

"Ta—tapi, Xiumin Sonsaengnim bilang laki-laki tidak bisa hamil," Baekhyun berucap dengan nada sedih seraya mempoutkan bibirnya. "Eum.. apakah kau tetap mencintaiku, walaupun aku tidak akan bisa hamil?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan gugup dan juga takut jika _dia_ tidak akan mencintainya lagi dan malah bersama Krystal—Yeoja yang sangat dibencinya karena terkadang mencuri dia dari dirinya.

"Oh~! Tentu saja tidak akan Baekhyunnie Chagi~! Aku akan mencintaimu selama-lamanya~!" Jawab_nya_ dengan serius.

"Oh~! Aku juga~! Aku akan mencintaimu selama-lama lama-lamanya~!" Baekhyun menunjukan senyum termanisnya pada_nya_.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangan dan memegang bahu _lelaki_ yang dicintainya dan menariknya agar sedikit menunduk. Baekhyun sedikit mendongak dan.. inilah pertama kalinya Baekhyun mencium _dia_ tepat di bibir.

Baekhyun tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin bercucuran di dahi dan tengkuknya. Dia tahu, mimpi itu adalah memori masa kecilnya dengan seseorang. Tapi, demi tuhan.. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengingat SIAPA dia.

* * *

***~WHO ARE YOU AGAIN?~***

* * *

Alarm pagi berbunyi dengan nyaring menandakan sudah waktunya memulai hari baru. Dengan senyum yang mengembang Baekhyun meregangkan otot-otot di sekujur tubuhnya dan bersiap menjalankan rutinitas paginya sebelum pergi ke sekolah; membetulkan tempat tidur, mandi, dan memakai seragam sekolah.

Senyum Baekhyun merekah mana kala ia memandangi bayangannya sendiri di depan cermin. "Seperti biasanya Byun Baekhyun, kau terlihat tampan!" katanya dengan nada bangga atas diri sendiri.

"Baekhyun sayang~! Ayo cepat! Kau bisa terlambat!" teriak Umma Baekhyun.

"Aku datang, Umma!"

Setelah sarapan pagi, Baekhyun dengan langkah terburu-buru pergi ke halte bis. Baekhyun mulai panik ketika bis dengan jalur menuju sekolahnya tidak kunjung datang. Atau jangan-jangan sudah lewat? Tapi, Baekhyun datang 10 menit sebelum jadwal bus berangkat.

Baekhyun memutuskan menunggunya seraya mengambil tempat duduk di bangku terdekat. Tangan kanan Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya yang sedang berdering berisik. Tidak perlu repot-repot untuk tahu siapa yang menelpon karena Baekhyun sudah tahu siapa yang menelpon.

"Apa?"

"Di mana kau, Byun Baekhyun?"

"Masih di halte bis. Kenapa?" ucapnya seraya memfokuskan pandangan ke arah depan. Siapa tahu bisnya datang, kan?

Seorang yang menelpon Baekhyun sekarang ini sedang bernapas lega setelah mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. "Terima kasih Tuhan~! Jika kau datang terlambat untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Bakhyun. Kau sudah aku pastikan mati hari ini juga!"

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya setelah mendengar ucapan temannya itu. "Kyungsoo Umma, aku mohon jangan terlalu berlebihan. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Ucapnya menggoda Kyungsoo. Karena Baekhyun tahu, Kyungsoo adalah seorang yang sadar akan kesehatan.

"Yah, eum.. aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Baiklah, lebih baik kau cepat datang ke sekolah!" ujarnya dengan nada yang berubah menjadi gembira secara tiba-tiba.

"Oh? Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun. Tidak benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Kita akan kedatangan teman baru! Dan, yang aku dengar dia sangat-sangat-sangat keren!" jawab Kyungsoo memekik girang.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika membayangkan bagaimana situasi di kelas mereka saat Kyungsoo memekik girang. "Begitukah? Oh, aku tidak peduli."

"Oh.. ayolah! Aku tahu kau juga akan terkesan nantinya!"

"Terserah! Oh, bisnya sudah datang! Aku tutup teleponya, Kyung." Tanpa menunggu respon dari Kyungsoo, Baekhyun langsung mengakhiri sambungan telepon.

Setelah 15 menit, akhirnya Baekhyun sampai di sekolahnya. Baekhyun melirik ke arah jam tangannya dan tersenyum saat mengetahui ia datang cukup awal hari ini. Kyungsoo sudah menyambutnya dengan berbagai cara ketika ia baru saja masuk kelas.

Pagi ini, kelas Baekhyun terisi penuh dengan suara-suara berisik, karena teman sekelasnya sibuk bermain ke sana-sini ketika menunggu wali kelas mereka datang. Tapi, sebetulnya wali kelas Baekhyun sudah jelas terlambat.

"Apakah kau sudah melihat murid barunya? Mereka bilang, dia tinggi sekali, seperti raksasa!" ujar Suho seraya mengetikkan pesan singkat untuk pacarnya.

"Benarkah? Bukankah Lay juga akan mendapatkan teman baru di kelasnya?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

Baekhyun hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik, karena dia sendiri tidak begitu tertarik dengan percakapan mereka.

"Yup, mereka bilang akan mendapatkan teman baru juga."

Percakapan antara Kyungsoo dan Suho terhenti ketika wali kelas mereka datang dengan seorang murid baru berpostur tinggi dan berhiaskan senyum mengerikan—menurut Baekhyun—yang terpampang di wajah tampanya.

"Anak-anak! Kita kedatangan teman baru. Jadi, diamlah!" ujar walikelas mereka seraya menatap murid baru itu dengan maksud tatapan menyuruhnya memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas, sekarang.

"Oh, Annyeonghaseyo! Park Chanyeol imnida, senang bertemu kalian!"

Seketika Baekhyun terkejut setelah mendengar suara beratnya itu. Bahkan bukan hanya Baekhyun, semua anak di kelas ini juga terkejut.

Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk persis di sebelah Kyungsoo. Dan, sudah dipastikan Kyungsoo sedang terengah-engah karena si 'keren' itu duduk di sebelahnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat ke arah Suho yang juga menampilkan senyum konyol ketika melihatUmma mereka bersemu seperti tomat merah di murid baru itu.

* * *

**~*WHO ARE YOU AGAIN?*~ **

* * *

Setelah mereka semua merasakan suasana membosankan di kelas, akhirnya sampi pada waktu istirahat. Setelah guru mapel mereka pergi meninggalkan kelas, dengan segera Baekhyun dan Suho mengerubung di meja Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Hai! Perkenalkan namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun!" Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri dengan memberikan senyum manisnya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku Suho. Malaikat pelindung di kelas ini." Suho memperkenalkan dirinya dan mendapatkan gelak tawa dari temannya karena kata-kata yang dibuatnya tadi.

"Do Kyu—Kyungsoo, kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo." Kata Kyungsoo memperkenalkan dirinya di sertai semburat merah karena Chanyeol memberikan senyumnya lagi padanya.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol, panggil aku begitu. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian!"

"Whoa! Suaramu benar-benar berat! Ini baru pertama kalinya aku mendengarkan suara seperti ini, dan eum.. itu sedikit tidak cocok dengan wajahmu, Chanyeol." komentar Baekhyun menanggapi tentang suara Chanyeol. Kyungsoo dan Suho hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan atas ucapan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya memberikan seulas senyuman untuk Baekhyun. "Baiklah, bukan hanya kamu saja yang mengatakan hal seperti ini padaku. Aku pikir, setiap kali aku bertemu dengan seseorang, pasti mereka akan mengatakan hal yang sama."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan terus melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Chanyeol. Tak lupa Kyungsoo dan Suho yang juga ikut membuka beberapa obrolan baru.

Obrolan mereka terhenti ketika ponsel Suho berdering. Sangat berisik bahkan.

"Hello?"

"Oh! Maafkan aku! Kami akan segera datang, Chagiya!"

Suho memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana sebelum mendongak untuk berbicara dengan ketiga temannya.

"Lay bilang dia sudah menunggu kita di kantin dengan.. eum.. temanmu Chanyeol?" ucapnya.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, Ayo! Aku lapar!" seru Baekhyun dan berjalan terlebih dahulu ke luar kelas.

Ketika mereka berempat sudah sampai di kantin, langsung saja mereka menghampiri tempat yang biasanya mereka gunakan ketika sedang makan di kantin.

Lay sudah menunggu di sana dengan seseorang yang sebetulnya tidak asing lagi untuk Baekhyun. Tetapi Baekhyun belum sempat melihatnya karena secara tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering dan memunculkan sebuah pesan singkat dari Ummanya.

Suho langsung mengambil posisi di sebelah Lay dan memberikannya sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi serta pelukan hangat.

"Kau pasti murid baru di kelas Lay, bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika mereka semua sudah mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Yups, benar, Kyung." Jawab Chanyeol sebagai respon dan temannya juga mengangguk membenarkan.

"Yah! Baekhyun-ah! Lihatlah! Temannya juga sangat-sangat-sangat tampan!" Kyungsoo berbisik pada Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun tetap tidak mengalihkan perhatian dan tetap fokus pada balasan pesan pendek Ummanya.

"Tunggu sebentar Umma Kyungsoo. Ummaku sedang mengangguku dengan pesan tidak penting ini sekarang!"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu acuh dan menatap Chanyeol serta temannya yang duduk beriringan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"_**Kim Jongin."**_

Baekhyun mendongak. "Apa?"

* * *

**~WHO ARE YOU AGAIN~**

—**TO BE CONTINUE—**

* * *

Well like always, special thanks to **4MinBoyFriend**~! And don't forget to the **4MinBoyFriend who is gave me a permission to translate this story**.. And, once again.. **i do not own this story. this story belongs to 4MinBoyFriend.**

Read original story :

www. asianfanfics story/view/431439/1/ who-are-you-again-hiatus-romance-yaoi-exo- kaihyun-kaibaek-baekkai

*tolong hilangkan spasinya jika berniat membaca original story..

* * *

**Last word REVIEW PLEASE **


	2. Chapter 2

This story belong **4MinBoyFriend**, and **I just translate** it.

**Please don't reupload this story**

This is KaiBaek. Please, don't like, don't read. Okay? :p

* * *

**WHO ARE YOU AGAIN PART II**

_**Sequel of The Innocent Baekhyun I and II **_

* * *

**Summary :**

"Jangan khawatir. Aku yakin Baekhyun pasti mengingat Jongin, jangan khawatir."

**Dan, semua berharap semoga besok adalah hari di mana Baekhyun mengingat semuanya.**

* * *

A few minute(s) later. .

"Tidakkah Kai tampan?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika mereka dalam perjalanan menuju kelas. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk linglung, dia hanya tidak bisa melupakan tatapan mata Jongin. Jongin benar-benar menawan, dengan bibir merah plum. Baekhyun berpikir bagaimana rasanya jika dia—

_Oh astaga Mr Oh Baekhyun! Berhentilah berpikiran mesum! Demi tuhan, Jongin lebih muda satu tahun, Oh Baekhyun! _Baekhyun menggeleng dan memarahi diri sendiri di dalam hatinya.

Tapi mengenai Jongin, ada sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menjelaskannya apa dan bagaimana itu. Suatu perasaan bahwa ia melupakan seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja ia rasakan.

Seseorang yang mempunyai pengaruh besar di dalam hidupnya dan ketika ia melihat wajah Jongin, tepat pada detik itu juga Baekhyun merasakan bahwa Jongin bukan orang asing lagi bagi hidupnya. Siswa pertukaran pelajar bernama Kim Jongin, siapa dia bagi diri Baekhyun?

Baekhyun terus saja memikirkan seorang bernama Kim Jongin, hingga akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepala dan membiarkan penggalan memori itu hilang begitu saja. Baekhyun mencengkram kepalanya. Sakit, kepala Baekhyun mulai berdenyut sakit.

* * *

**WHO ARE YOU AGAIN?**

* * *

Jam pulang sekolah..

"Akhirnya~! Aku bisa bertemu dengan Lay lagi!" Suho berseru keras membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dam tertawa.

"Yeah! Akhirnya sebentar lagi aku bisa keluar dari 'neraka' ini!" ujar Baekhyun seraya membereskan alat tulisnya.

"Guys, apakah kau mau makan sesuatu? Aku yang traktir!" Seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah? Ta—tapi, kenapa?" Tanya Suho tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya—sibuk mengirim pesan singkat untuk Lay—kekasihnya.

"Um.. aku hanya ingin merayakan hari pertamaku di sini dan mempunyai teman seperti kalian." Ujar Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

_Apakah mulutnya tidak sakit karena selalu tersenyum setiap saat?_ Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Okay! Apakah, Jongin dan Lay juga datang? Karena, aku tidak akan ikut tanpa _my baby_ Lay." Ucap Suho.

"Tentu saja mereka akan datang! Khusus untuk Jongin, dia pasti akan datang! Karena dia tidak akan bisa melewatkan sedetikpun waktu untuk bersama_nya._"

Apakah Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu seraya menaruh pandangan ke arahnya?

* * *

**WHO ARE YOU AGAIN?**

* * *

Setelah bertemu dengan Jongin dan Lay, mereka semua sepakat untuk makan di kedai _ddeokbokki _yang biasanya mereka kunjungi seusai jam sekolah.

"Wow! Ini benar-benar enak!" Seru Chanyeol mengagumi makanannya sendiri.

"Tentu saja! Ini adalah tempat yang sering kami kunjungi selepas jam sekolah." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya menyeka saus di sudut bibir Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut dengan apa yang barusan mereka lakukan, terutama Kyungsoo yang spontan membulatkan mata bulatnya dan kedua pipi berubah merah.

"Ah, Aku.. umm.."

Kyungsoo berusaha mengucapkan suatu kata yang bisa menghentikan hal konyol ini, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan sepatah katapun.

"Oh. Go—gomawo." Ucap Chanyeol dengan sedikit gugup. Dan demi tuhan Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas sikapnya.

"Oke, jangan terlalu salah sangka menyikapi hal ini. Kyungsoo adalah Umma kita semua, jadi hal yang biasa jika ia melakukan hal seperti ini selain itu dia sangat gila kebersihan. Kau paham Chanyeol?" ujar Baekhyun berusaha mencegah suasana canggung yang tercipta di antara mereka, kecuali Sulay couple yang seperti tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Umm.. Tidak juga sebenarnya. Mereka menoleh dan memberikan seringai andalan mereka masing-masing ke arah Chanyeol ketika raut kecewa jelas terpampang di wajah teman _hyperactive_nya, tetapi dengan cepat Chanyeol menghapusnya.

"Oh. Ya, aku mengerti. Karena aku melihat bagaimana dia memperlakukan kalian. Memang seperti Umma." Ucap Chanyeol dengan tersenyum dan berusaha menampik wajah merahnya tadi.

Baekhyun sedang menikmati makanannya dengan tenang karena suasana juga sudah kembali berjalanan normal. Baekhyun merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel yang sedari tadi berdering dengan angkuh menginterupsi waktunya untuk makan.

Baekhyun melirik sekilas ke arah layar ponselnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang meleponnya. Dan oh, bagus itu adiknya—Sungjae,

"Hyung! Kau di mana sekarang?"

"Sedang berada di kedai ddeokbokki dekat sekolah, kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan sepasang alis berkerut bingung.

"Luhannie Umma menyuruhmu pulang sekarang, karena Auntie Tao dan Uncle Kris datang."

Mendengar ucapan Sungjae membuat Baekhyun menghentikan acara makannya. "Benarkah?! Mereka sudah kembali dari Kanada?!" ujar Baekhyun girang.

Autnie Tao adalah sahabat baik Umma Baekhyun—Luhan. Baekhyun juga sangat mem-_favorite_-kan Auntie Tao.

"Yup, siapa lagi? Jadi, lebih baik kau cepat pulang kalau tidak, aku akan mengambil semua hadiah yang mereka bawa!" Ujar Sungjae seraya membayangkan evil smirk yang terpasang di wajah hyungnya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sungjae bahkan langsung saja menutup sambungan telepon dengan hyungnya.

"Sungjae?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat ia kedapatan mencuri pandangan ember Chanyeol, begitu pula sebaliknya dengan Chanyeol.

"Yups.." Jawab Baekhyun berpura-pura mengerucutkan bibir sebal, padahal ia sedang menutupi senyumannya ketika melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu.

"Baekhyun, kau manis." Ujar seseorang kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongak kemudian menoleh ke sumber suara. Tepat ke arah Jongin. Sepasang maniknya mendapati senyuman di wajah Jongin. Wajahnya berubah merah seketika, hanya karena ucapan Jongin. Astaga..

"Eum.. Te—terimakasih, Jongin." Ucap Baekhyun akhirnya dengan kepala ia tundukkan guna menutupi wajah merah tomatnya.

"Oh.. Aku.. eum.. harus pergi sekarang, karena ada seseorang yang mengunjungi ku di rumah, jadi aku harus pulang sekarang."

Oh, astaga. Kenapa kalimat semudah itu mendadak menjadi sangat susah diucapkan oleh Baekhyun?!

"Kau mau aku antarkan pulang, Baekhyun?" Tanya Jongin. Dari sudut pandang Jongin saat ini, ia bisa melihat sebuah seringai manis dari teman-temannya.

"Ah, ti—tidak usah Jo—Jongin. Halte bis hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari sini. Ja—jadi, aku bisa sesendiri. Te—terimakasih, mungkin lain kali." Kata Baekhyun menolak.

"O—oh," ujar Jongin.

Baekhyun sedikit meneliti air wajah Jongin sebelum ia beranjak dari kursinya. Apakah jawaban tadi ada sedikit perasaan kecewa? Pikirnya. Tidak, jangan bermimpi Oh Baekhyun!

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok, _Guys_! Kyungsoo Umma, aku akan menelponmu nanti!" Seru Baekhyun sebelum ia berjalan meninggalkan Jongin dan yang lain.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia sudah berada di luar kedai. Tangan kanannya terangkat menyentuh pipi. "What the heck Oh Baekhyun! Kenapa wajahmu bisa bersemu pada waktu yang tidak tepat!" gumamnya pada diri sendiri dan menyebabkan beberapa tatapan aneh tertuju pada dirinya.

* * *

**WHO ARE YOU AGAIN?**

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, sayang?" Tao bertanya sebelum menggigit _chicken barbecue_nya.

Sekarang keluarga Oh beserta Tao dan Kris sedang menikmati makan malam mereka. Sebelum makan malam, mereka memilih untuk berkumpul bersama di ruang keluarga dan sedikit membahas masa kecil Baekhyun. Masih berusaha untuk mengembalikan ingatan Baekhyun tentang _seseorang _walaupun itu secara tidak langsung

"Aku? Tentu, baik-baik saja Auntie. Masih terlihat cantik dan menawan." Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada bercanda.

"Oh Astaga! Benar itu Oh Baekhyun! Kau makin terlihat cantik semenjak terakhir kalinya aku berkunjung ke sini!"

"Tentu saja! Dia anakku, tentu saja dia cantik!" Kata Luhan bangga.

"Terimakasih Umma, tanpa _gen_ 'cantikmu' itu aku tidak akan seperti ini." Ucap Baekhyun dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Apa? Hanya _gen _dari Luhannie Umma? Lalu bagaima dengan Appa? Apakah kau pikir Appa jelek, begitu Oh Baekhyun?" Ucap Sehun dengan berpura-pura tersinggung.

"Oh, Astaga! Tentu saja tidak! Appa adalah Appa paaaaliiiing tampan di seluru dunia!" Kata Baekhyun membuat Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan terpengaruh dengan Hyung, Appa, Umma. Dia hanya ingin kalian memberikannya ponsel baru."

"Apa?! Kenapa kau—"

"Tidak ada pertengkaran saat makan malam Baekhyun, Sungjae!" potong Sehun tegas.

Sungjae hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan _death glare _tapi, hal itu tidak berarti banyak bagi adik nakalnya.

Makan malam terleati begitu saja. Mereka beralih ke ruang keluarga karena Tao bilang ia akan memberikan hadiah yang ia beli di Kanada.

"Nah, ini buatmu, Sungjae! Aku harap kau menyukainya." Ujar Kris seraya menyerahkan kotak hadiah untuk Sungjae.

"Thanks Auntie and Uncle!" Ujar Sungjae girang dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya, sementara kedua orang tuanya hanya menggelengkan kepala atas sikap anaknya yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Aigoo.. dasar anak itu," ujar Luhan penuh kasih.

"Oke, selanjutnya. Baekhyun-ah, ini untukmu, sayang!" ucap Tao seraya tersenyum hangat dan segera menyerahkan kotak hadiah yang sama dengan punya Sungjae tadi. Ah, satu lagi, Tao memberikan sekotak kecil hadiah dengan pita biru di atasnya sebagai hiasan.

"Wow! Kotak kecil ini manis!"

"OH! Jong—" Tao memutuskan kalimatnya dan melirik ke arah sahabatnya dengan hati-hati. Sementara sahabatnya—Luhan dan Sehun—hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih mereka, seakan mengatakan 'jangan katakan sekarang.'

"Ha? Bisa kau ulangi lagi, Auntie Tao?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"O—oh, lupakan. Sekarang cepat pergi ke kamarmu dan kerjakan pr mu, Baekhyun-ah." Kata Luhan secepat mungkin sebelum Baekhyun menyadari suasana tegang yang menyelimuti kedua orang tuanya juga Auntie dan Unclenya.

"O—oh? Baiklah! Good Night! Oh, terimakasih hadiahnya!" Kata Baekhyun akhirnya seraya memberikan pelukan dan _goodnight kiss._

* * *

**WHO ARE YOU AGAIN?**

* * *

Setelah Baekhyun pergi menuju kamarnya, Tao menatap Sehun dan Luhan dengan pandangan menyesal. "Ma—maafkan aku, Hyung."

Sehun menarik napas sebelum menjawab. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kotak kecil tadi, apakah itu dari Jongin?" Tanya Sehun seraya mengelus lembut rambut Luhan.

"Ya, awalnya dia sangat senang ketika kami memberi tahunya bahwa kami akan tinggal di Korea lagi. Tapi, di waktu yang sama, ia merasa sedikit sakit hati karena Baekhyun.." Kris menghentikan ucapanya dan menarik napas. "Kau mengerti maksudku." Kata Kris akhirnya.

Luhan mendongak dan memaksakan seulas senyum. "Jangan khawatir. Aku yakin Baekhyun pasti mengingat Jongin, jangan khawatir."

**Dan, semua berharap semoga besok adalah hari di mana Baekhyun mengingat semuanya.**

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Well like always, special thanks to **4MinBoyFriend**~! And don't forget to the **4MinBoyFriend who is gave me a permission to translate this story**.. And, once again.. **i do not own this story. this story belongs to 4MinBoyFriend**.

Yang bertanya-tanya tentang chapter 1 kemarin, semoga chapter II ini bisa sedikit menjelaskan tentang pertanyaan kalian ^^. Sorry, for typo and anything else.. dan jika ada yang masih pakek bahasa Inggris, tidak lain, tidak bukan karena saya sebagai translator yang kurang kosa kata bahasa Indonesia sudah kehabisan pikiran untuk menerjemahakannya, jujur, saya mengerti maksudnya, tapi entah kenapa saya tidak tahu bahasa Indonesianya :D mohon maklum.. ^^

Well, this is little sad story, right? But, this not be end..

Read original Story :

www . asianfanfics story/ view/ 431439/ 2/ who-are-you-again-hiatus-romance-yaoi-exo-kaihyun- kaibaek-baekkai

*tolong hilangkan spasinya jika berniat membaca original story.

* * *

**Last Word, Review and Favorite Please~**


	3. Chapter 3

This story belong **4MinBoyFriend**, and **I just translate** it.

**Please don't reupload this story**

This is KaiBaek. Please, don't like, don't read. Okay? :p

* * *

**WHO ARE YOU AGAIN PART III**

_**Sequel of The Innocent Baekhyun I and II **_

* * *

**Part III**

"_**Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku takut." Ujar Baekhyun dan oh astaga.. ia seperti anak anjing yang sedang ketakutan. **_

"_**Jangan khawatir Baekhyunnie~! Ada aku di sini! Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan Auntie Luhan memakanmu juga!" ucapnya seraya memeluk Baekhyun erat. **_

_**Baekhyun tersenyum. "Terimakasih… inilah alasanku mengapa aku begitu mencintaimu." Ujar Baekhyun dengan sedikit mendongak dan memberikan kecupan manis di pipinya dan sukses membuat wajah seseorang merona.**_

Baekhyun terkesiap dan segera bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengangkat tangan kiri untuk menyeka peluh dingin yang menetes di dahi dan tengkuknya, sementara tangan kanannya ia tempatkan di dada.

Apa maksud dari semua mimpi itu? Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengingat memori masa kecilnya? Dia yakin, yang sedang ketakutan di mimpi itu adalah dirinya. Tapi? Siapa yang bersamanya kala itu? Dia tidak bisa mengingat siapa itu? Ah, tidak. Baekhyun hanya tidak benar-benar yakin.

Baekhyun menutup mata dan mengepalkan tangannya ketika perasaannya begitu.. kosong? Sakit? entahlah. Sampai sekarangpun, Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa ia merasakan seseorang telah hilang dari pikirannya. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat **siapa** dia.

Ah, lagi-lagi! Baekhyun memijat pelipis yang terus berdenyut sakit ketika ia memaksakan diri untuk mengingat siapa **dia **dan apa hubungan orang itu dengan dirinya.

Akhirnya, Baekhyun berbaring lagi di tempat tidurnya dan berusaha untuk tidur, tetapi, bayangan orang itu terus datang lagi.

"Suara dan senyum itu? Kenapa selalu membuat jantungku berdebar?" gumam Baekhyun pada diri sendiri.

Baekhyun mulai terlelap jatuh ke dalam mimpi bersama bayangan _**itu**_.

* * *

**WHO ARE YOU AGAIN?**

* * *

Pagi ini, Baekhyun terlihat sangat berantakan karena sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" Baekhyun berusaha menyakiti kepalanya sendiri karena tidak tahan dengan sakit kepala yang membuatnya ingin meledak.

School Recess Time...

Baekhyun beringsut ke kursi cafeteria sekolah dan berkali-kali membenturkan dahinya di meja cafeteria karena pusing yang tidak kunjung hilang.

Tapi, setelah beberapa saat kemudian ia tidak merasakan sakit di dahinya akibat permukaan meja yang keras melainkan beralih pada sebuah telapak tangan halus yang memegangi dahinya.

"Apa-apaan tanga—" Baekhyun mendongak dan seketika menghentikan ucapannya.

"Apakah ada yang salah? Kenapa kau terus-terusan membenturkan dahimu? Lihatlah, sekarang dahimu merah." Ucap Jongin seraya mengelus dahi Baekhyun yang merah akibat benturan tadi.

_**Dugeun.. Dugeun.. Oh My! **_

"I.. Umm.." Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya pasti semerah tomat karena ia tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertannya Jongin.

Jongin hanya tersenyum. "Apakah kau sedang sakit kepala?" tanyanya. Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk seperti anak yang hilang.

"Apakah kau mau aku belikan susu _strawberry_?"

Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan mata melebar terkejut. "Oh? Dari mana kau tahu jika aku selalu meminum susu strawberry jika sedang sakit kepala?"

Sepasang manik Jongin seketika melebar dan sedikit pancaran rasa sedih di sana. Kenapa ia tidak membayangkan tentang pertanyaan Baekhyun yang seperti ini? "Aku.. umm.. aku juga sering meminumnya jika aku sedang sakit kepala. Jadi, aku pikir ini bisa membantu."

"Wow? Benarkah? Oh, kebetulan seperti apa ini?" kata Baekhyun dan memberikan seulas senyumannya untuk Jongin dan Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi dulu untuk membeli susunya," ujar Jongin seraya berdiri dan bersiap berjalan.

Langkahnya terhenti dan berbalik menatap Baekhyun. "Oh iya, kau tidak perlu mengganti uangnya. Sekarang, kau lebih baik mengambil jatah makan siangmu. Karena yang lain sudah menunggu kita di sana." Ujarnya seraya menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol dan lain dengan dagunya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan sedikit mendesah. Ia menumpukan kepala di kedua buah lengannya dan memutup mata. "Wow, Jongin kau sangat manis."

* * *

**WHO ARE YOU AGAIN?**

* * *

Next day. . .

"Baekhyun, Ayo! Kita harus sudah masuk kelas sebelum Mr. Kim datang!" Seru Kyungsoo seraya menggeret bahu Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya karena melihat kelakuan temannya ini.

Sebetulnya, mereka masih memiliki banyak waktu sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai. Jika kalian bertanya mereka mau ke mana, jawabannya adalah mereka akan pergi ke kelas Jongin dan Lay untuk mengembalikan sapu tangan Jongin.

Kalian bertanya kenapa?

Karena Baekhyun sangat kikuk saat ia sedang sakit kepala sehingga ia tidak sengaja menumpahkan susu _strawberry_nya ke bajunya kemarin. Dan Jongin dengan sigap menawarkan sapu tangannya untuk mengelap baju Baekhyun yang basah.

"A—ah, masuklah dulu ke kelas Jongin, aku mau membetulkan tali sepatu dulu." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Okay."

Baekhyun berjalan dan menggeser pintu kelas Jongin, pandangannya ia jalarkan ke seluruh penjuru kelas, tetapi ia tidak menemukan Jongin. Kemana dia? Pikirnya.

"Ah, Sunbae-nim! Ada yang kau butuhkan di sini?" salah seorang murid kelas itu bertanya—sebetulnya ini masih pagi untuk guru masuk kelas, Kyungsoo hanya berlebihan.

"Aku mencari murid baru." Jawabnya singkat.

Murid itu menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan bingung. "Murid baru? Tapi, kita tid—" ucapannya terpotong ketika ia melihat tatapan Kyungsoo padanya.

"Jongin! Kita mencari Jongin!" sergah Kyungsoo cepat.

"Ah.. tapi, Jongin seda—"

"Tidak bisakah kau panggilkan dia untuk Baekhyun, sekarang?!" kata Kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit menekan membuat murid itu langsung memenuhi permintaannya.

Setelah murid itu pergi, Baekhyun segera membalikkan badan dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Hei, ada apa denganmu ha? Kenapa kau berbuat seperti kepadanya? Dan, astaga suaramu, Kyung—"

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku. Tidak ada yang salah sama sekali, aku hanya sedang gugup, bagaimana jika kita terlambat?" potong Kyungsoo cepat berharap temannya itu mengerti dengan alasannya.

Baekhyun memutar matanya mengalihkan pandangan. "Benarkah? Ck, hoobae yang malang, dia jadi ketakutan seperti itu."

Kyungsoo ingin sekali menyangkal ucapan Baekhyun barusan, tetapi hal itu urung dilakukannya karena Jongin sudah datang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Sunbae-nim?" tanyanya dengan penampilan berantakan pada rambutnya—seperti baru saja bangun dari tidur pagi di kelas.

Manisnya. Pikir Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Umm, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan sapu tangan milikmu, Jongin. Jangan khawatir, ini sudah aku cuci dan aku beri parfum tadi." Kata Baekhyun seraya menyerahkan sapu tangan milik Jongin.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberi tahumu bahwa kau tidak perlu mengembalikannya?" ujar Jongin seraya menerima sapu tangannya kembali.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan tanda terimakasihku."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan segera berjalan menuju kelasnya, tetapi langkahnya terhenti karena sebuah tangan memegang lengannya.

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap mata Jongin. "Kenapa? Apakah ada kurang?"

"Eum bukankah hari ini hari Jum'at? Em.. apakah kau mau keluar menonton film nanti malam?" tanya Jongin dengan sedikit malu-malu.

Dia mengajakku keluar? Apakah ini sebuah ajakan kencan? Pikir Baekhyun.

"Oh! Tentu! Aku akan mengajak yang lainnya juga!" ujar Jongin menimpali ucapannya tadi.

"Oh, iya Jongin. Kita akan pergi bersama, aku akan memberi tahu yang lain." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya menarik lengan Baekhyun menjauh. "Bye Jongin! Sampai ketemu istirahat pertama!"

"Bye Jongin!" Kata Baekhyun akhirnya dan ganti menarik lengan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tidak tahu, sebelum Kyungsoo benar-benar mengikuti arah tarikan di lengannya, Kyungsoo sempat menatap Jongin dengan death glare dan menggumamkan.

"_**B-O-D-O-H-**_**!**"

Dan, Jongin hanya tersenyum sedih dan membalas ucapan Kyungsoo tadi. "Aku tahu Kyung."

* * *

**To Be Continue **

* * *

Well like always, special thanks to **4MinBoyFriend**~! And don't forget to the **4MinBoyFriend who is gave me a permission to translate this story**.. And, once again.. **i do not own this story. this story belongs to 4MinBoyFriend**.

Please, ini adalah translate part III dan author aslinya **HIATUS~! **Tapi, saya pasti akan langsung mentranslatekan jika author 4MinBoyFriend sudah _comeback :) _

Di cerita ini, kalau udah baca yang innpcent Baekhyun pasti kalian tahu dong, kenapa Kyungsoo bilang Jongin bodoh? Jadi, di cerita ini yang ngerti banget kalo sebetulnya dulu Baekhyun sama Jongin deket itu adalah Kyungsoo sama Chanyeol. kalo Kyungsoo udah temen deket mereka dari kecil, sementara Chanyeol temen deket Jongin waktu udah gede :D

Oh, ya.. saya mau minta maaf buat chap 1 kemarin saya menulis "..Byun Baekhyun." saya minta maaf, itu kesalahan saya :D dan jika ada yang masih pakek bahasa Inggris, tidak lain, tidak bukan karena saya sebagai translator yang kurang kosa kata bahasa Indonesia sudah kehabisan pikiran untuk menerjemahakannya, jujur, saya mengerti maksudnya, tapi entah kenapa saya tidak tahu bahasa Indonesianya :D mohon maklum.. ^^ dan.. soal typo(s) yang berterbaran, saya juga minta maaf :D

Well, this is little sad story, right? But, this not be end..

Read Original Story :

www. /story/view/431439/3/who-are-you-again-hiatus-roma n ce-yaoi-exo-kaihyun-kaibaek-baekkai

*tolong hilangkan spasinya dan tanda kurungnya jika berniat membaca original story..

* * *

**Last Word, Review and Favorite Please~**


	4. Chapter 4

This story belong **4MinBoyFriend**, and **I just translate** it.

**Please don't reupload this story**

This is KaiBaek, Please, don't like don't read. Okay? :p

* * *

WHO ARE YOU AGAIN PART 4

Sequel of The Innocent Baekhyun I and II

* * *

*please, read the special note from 4MinBoyFriend and Me at the end of this story.*

"Apakah kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat, sayang?" tanya Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Ne Umma, aku akan pergi menonton film." Jawab Baekhyun seraya mengecek kembali isi tasnya apakah ia lupa memasukan dompet dan ponselnya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan, dan jangan lupa dengan jam malammu, putriku."

Baekhyun menunjukan wajah penolakan kepada Ummanya—penolakan terhadap ucapannya. Demi tuhan ia laki-laki—laki-laki manis tepatnya—dan kenapa dia masih dipanggil 'putriku' kenapa tidak 'putraku'?

"Umma, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan kata-kata 'putriku'? Kau tidak lihat kalau aku ini Namja, Umma?" rengek Baekhyun.

Luhan mendongak dan menatap anaknya. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menatap Ummanya tepat di sepasang maniknya itu dapat melihat guratan sedih di sana. "Tapi, dari kecil Umma sudah memanggilmu dengan panggilan seperti itu, dan kau tidak pernah protes, Baekhyun-ah." Ujar Luhan dengan suara sedihnya.

Umma, kenapa? Ah, tidak. Mungkin karena dia tidak bisa menerima bahwa kau sudah besar Baekhyun. Kata Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

**Kau yakin Baekhyun hanya itu? Atau jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang kau tidak ketahui, Baekhyun-ah?** Kata salah satu dari batin Baekhyun.

"A—aku, aku sudah tumbuh dewasa, Umma."

Luhan menghela napasnya. "O—oh, yeah." Katanya dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

Baekhyun mengacuhkan ucapan Ummanya barusan dan melirik ke arah jam tangannya, tepat pada saat itu matanya melebar. "Astaga! Aku akan terlambat! Umma, aku pergi!" pamit Baekhyun seraya memberikan kecupan di pipi Luhan dan berlari menuju pintu depan untuk memakai sepatunya.

"Hati-hati Baekhyun-ah! Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Dan, kalimat itulah yang terakhir Baekhyun dengan sebelum menutup pintu dan berlari keluar rumah.

* * *

**WHO ARE YOU AGAIN?**

* * *

Baekhyun gelisah di atas tempat duduknya dan dengan gugup ia sedikit melirik Jongin dari ekor matanya. Mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam gedung bioskop sekarang ini, tetapi ada sesuatu yang tidak benar, sedikit mengganjal.

Ini tidak berjalan sesuai rencana mereka tadi.

Dan, Baekhyun berharap 'hal' ini adalah hal terakhir yang ia harapkan akan terjadi malam ini saja, tidak atau jangan untuk malam-malam berikutnya.

Apakah kalian tahu apa itu?

Iya?

—Tidak?

Apakah aku harus memberitahukannya?

"Umm.. Baek—Baekhyun, aku harap kau tidak keberatan jika hanya ada kita berdua malam ini." Kata Jongin gugup.

_**Hanya ada mereka berdua..**_

_**Bersama—ah tidak!**_

_**Hanya berdua tanpa teman-teman keparat mereka. **_

Oh astaga, aku lupa memberitahumu tentang sesuatu!

Hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam gedung bioskop ini tanpa teman-teman. Rasioanal, kah? Padahal mereka sudah janjian tadi. Maka dari itu, ini diluar perencanaan mereka.

Di luar rencana atau memang direncanakan? Entahlah..

Apakah hal ini adalah sesuatu yang bagus?

"O—oh! Tentu saja tidak! Aku sudah menyukai film ini sejak aku melihat trilernya." Jawab Baekhyun.

Well, jawaban Baekhyun barusan memang benar adanya. Dia memang sangat ingin menonton film itu dan ia berencana mengajak Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya menonton film itu.

Jika kalian merasa ingin tahu kenapa mereka bisa hanya berdua malam ini..

Dan apakah kalian ingin melihat 'the past time' bersamaku dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Kau mau?

Bagus,

Jadi, hal gila ini terjadi sekitar 20 menit yang lalu, ketika Baekhyun terburu-buru memasuki gedung bioskop dengan pikiran bahwa ia sudah terlambat dan dia tidak benar-benar bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang berkacak pinggang dengan tatapan seperti mengatakan kau-selalu-terlambat-setiap-waktu.

"Hai, Jo—Jongin." Baekhyun menyapa Jongin yang sedang duduk tenang sendiri dengan nada sedikit malu.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jongin, Baekhyun menatap jam tangannya dengan kening berkerut. "Aku tidak terlambatkan? Dan kemana yang lain?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Chanyeol bilang, ia tidak bisa datang karena harus mengurus keponakannya." Kata Jongin seraya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Oh? Begitukah? Tunggu, aku akan menelpon yang lainnya." Ujar Baekhyun dan Jongin hanya memberikan anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban.

Pertama, ia mencoba menelpon nomor Kyungsoo dan setelah dering kedua akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangkatnya. "Hai, Kyungsoo Umma, kau di mana? Kau terlambat sekarang!" ujar Baekhyun berusaha kesal, tapi pada akhirnya yang keluar hanyalah suara seperti rengekan.

"Umm.. Aku minta maaf Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa datang. Aku membantu Ummaku memasak karena keluargaku dari China datang pagi besok, jadi.. aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tolong beri tahukan yang lain juga!"

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut sebal. "Benarkah?! Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku dari awal?!"

"A—aku benar-benar minta maaf. Oh! Umma memanggilku! Aku tutup teleponnya, Baek. Bye! Bersenang-senanglah!" katanya cepat tanpa mendengarkan respon Baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

"Tu—tunggu, Umma!"

Jongin menatapnya dengan khawatir. "Apakah sesuatu terjadi?"

"Kyungsoo Umma bilang kalau keluarga besarnya datang dan dia harus membantu Ummanya." Kata Baekhyun dengan bibir mengkerucut dan hal ini sukses membuat Jongin mengkontrol dirinya lebih ekstra agar tidak menciumnya.

Baekhyun mencoba menelpon Suho dan pastinya Lay—pacarnya—sedang bersamanya. "Hello?" jawab suara di sebrang sana.

"Hello. Di mana Suho?! Dan kenapa kau yang mengangkat?" kerutan di dahi Baekhyun tercipta ketika Lay tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"O—ooh, tiba-tiba saja Suho merasa tidak enak badan dan tidak bisa datang." Jawab Lay, dan demi tuhan, Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara Lay yang terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Benarkah? Apakah ia sudah meminum obatnya?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit khawatir.

"A—ahh.. umm.. ya. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Bye! Bersenang-senanglah!" Kata Lay kemudian dan sambungan berakhir dengan seperti itu—sangat tidak elit.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Apa lagi? Pergi menonton film, lah. Kita sudah terlanjur berada di sini, jadi kenapa tidak sekalian kita menonton film?" Cetus Jongin dengan senyuman lebarnya, tetapi segera lenyap ketika melihat keraguan di wajah Baekhyun. "Atau sebaiknya tidak usah?" lanjutnya kemudian. Kecewa? Pastinya.

Secara tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa tidak enak, ini bukan karena ia harus menonton berdua bersama Jongin, ia senang sangat senang bahkan, tetapi masih gugup dan merasakan sesuatu yang keluar dari perutnya ketika harus menerima kenyataan bahwa hanya ada dia dan Jongin. Perasaan yang lagi-lagi terasa tidak asing.

"Tidaaaak, tidaaaaak! Kita harus pergi!" cetus Baekhyun dengan suara mengeras menyebabkan beberapa orang menatap mereka berdua.

"O—ooh, baiklah jika kau memang mau." Kata Jongin sedikit tidak yakin.

Dan, jadi itulah alasan kenapa mereka duduk berdampingan di dalam gedung bioskop.

Astaga! Holy fuck! Kemana yang lainnya?! Kata Baekhyun di dalam hati dengan tingkat frustasi yang tinggi.

Pikiran Baekhyun terpotong ketika tangan Jongin yang tak sengaja menyentuh tangannya, dan astaga. Seperti ada listrik bertegangan yang berlari-lari di tulang belakangnya setelah sentuhan singkat Jongin.

Dan, hanya karena itu, mulai dari film ini berputar hingga selesai jantung Bekhyun tidak bisa berhenti berdetak dengan normal. Berdetak sangat cepat dan keras.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Well like always, special thanks to** 4MinBoyFriend~! And don't forget to the 4MinBoyFriend who is gave me a permission to translate this story.. And, once again.. i do not own this story. this story belongs to 4MinBoyFriend.**

**Uyeaaah~! Authorya udah comeback nih seneng banget :D daaan.. saya mohon, jika di part ini review tidak lebih dari 15 maka saya akan mengupdate juga lama. Saya butuh apresiasi.**

**Special note from 4MinBoyFriend :**

**I want to ask you.. and please answer and don't igrone me because if you do, I'm not going continue this and I'm dead serious.. And my dearest silent readers! One comment doesn't hurt that much.. so please give a comment.**

**So, jadi, saya mohon review(s) dan favoritenya**

Read original story :

www . asianfanfics dot com /story/view/431439/5#comments

*tolong hilangkan spasi serta kata 'dot' itu diganti dengan tanda titik untuk membaca original story.

* * *

**Last Word Review and Favorite please! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

This story belong **4MinBoyFriend**, and **I just translate** it.

**Please don't reupload this story**

This is KaiBaek, Please, don't like don't read. Okay? :p

* * *

WHO ARE YOU AGAIN **TEASER **PART 5

Sequel of The Innocent Baekhyun I and II

* * *

*please always read the special note from Me at the end of this story.*

**WHO ARE YOU AGAIN**

* * *

"Bye! Aku benar-benar menikmati malam ini dengan mu. Selamat malam!" kata Baekhyun dan berbalik. Dia akan melangkah masuk menuju rumah ketika sepasang tangan menarik pergelangannya sehingga ia berbalik memutar dan menghasilkan sebuah pertemuan antara wajahnya dan dada Jongin.

Ia mendongak dan melihat Jongin menatapnya. "Ap—"

Protesnya terpotong langsung ketika Jongin mendekat beberapa sentimeter di antara bibirnya dan Jongin.

"Ka—kau, pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" katanya dengan tergagap dan ia bisa merasakan wajahnya mulai bersemu.

Jongin hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman untuknya sebelum ia mulai mendekat dengan pasti..

And then.. BOOOM!

Bibir mereka bersatu. Sebuah ciuman.

* * *

**~COMING SOON~**

* * *

Well like always, special thanks to **4MinBoyFriend**~! And don't forget to the **4MinBoyFriend who is gave me a permission to translate this story**.. And, once again.. **i do not own this story. this story belongs to 4MinBoyFriend.**

Well, uyeaaah… ini author aslinya baru ngirim teasernya neeeh~ wkwkwk, btw, aku juga gregeten pengen baca lanjutannya heheheh.. kita sama-sama sabar menunggu readers :D *klo ada yang nunggu, wkwk* oke, aku saya hanya ingin apresiasinya para readers semua, walaupun di chap sebelumnya udah review, mohon banget review lagi di chap ini..

Saya masih butuh apresiasi..

**And my dearest silent readers! One comment doesn't hurt that much.. so please give a comment.**

**So, jadi, saya mohon review(s) dan favoritenya.**

Read original story :

www . asianfanfics dot com / story/view/431439/6/who-are-you-again-updated-a-ne w-chapter-romance-yaoi-exo-kaihyun-kaibaek-baekkai 

*tolong hilangkan spasi dan kata 'dot' itu diganti titik jika berniat membaca original story..

**Last Word Review and Favorite please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Karena banyak readers-nim yang entah bagaimana saya menceritakan pertannyaannya.. akhirnya saya dan Author-nim 4MinBoyFriend memutuskan untuk meng-update sesuatu yang penting dahulu—special note—dan saya mohon sekali di baca..**

* * *

**Special not from 4MinBoyFriend :**

Hello! 4minboyfriend here! :)

I just wanted to say thank you for loving my story! And for those who wants longer chapter, I'm really sorry to disappoint you because I usually update really small chapters unless its a oneshot. And Those who are saying that they wanted update asap, i cant really promise you that. Im a slow writer and My school just started,I have a very hectic schedule right now. And wait patiently i know you all wanted to know what really happened. Please Dont rush me because the outcome might not turn out well and dont be to hard to the translator :D.. So. im sorry for waiting so long. Maybe ill update soon ;) and i would be glad to see you in the original story! Bye! 3

* * *

**Trans :**

**Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah menyukai ceritaku! Dan untuk beberapa orang yang menginginkan longer chapter. Aku benar-benar minta maaf telah mengecewakan kalian karena aku biasanya update benar-benar text yang pendek kecuali itu oneshoot. Dan untuk seseorang yang menginginkan agar saya mengupdate segera, aku benar-benar bisa menjanjikan hal itu. Saya seorang penulis yang lambat untuk update dan juga saya sudah mulai bersekolah, dan saya mempunyai jadwal yang padat. Dan tunggulah dengan sabar, aku tahu kalian ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan saya mohon jangan terlalu memburu saya karena hasilnya tidak akan bagus and dont be to hard to the translator :D.. jadi, saya minta maaf karena menunggu terlalu lama. Mungkin aku akan segera mengupdate ;) dan aku akan senang jika kalian mampir di original story! Bye! 3**

* * *

**From translator :**

Aku enggak tahu mau bicara apa. Hahahaha, aku hanya terlalu lelah dengan sekolah yang gila bukan main. Mungkin aku harus butuh penyesuaian lebih banyak. Saya benar-benar minta maaf kepada readers yang sudah hancur moodnya pagi-pagi karena teaser. Dan jika kalian ingin bertanya lebih jauh, saya sarankan untuk bertanya di twitter saya, karena memang saya sudah mulai jarang buka ffn. Wkwkwk, dan untuk kata "dont be to hard to the translator" wkwkwk, saya sengaja enggak mentranslatekannya karena aku harap kalian mengerti. Kalau kalian berniat mengunjungi 4MinBoyFriend, haha siapkan acc aff dan bahasa inggris kalian, karena dia enggak bisa bahasa Indo kecuali kata "Terimakasih" dan "Sama-sama" hanya itu yang dia tahu. *ya karena saya ajari XD* ini nih linknya..

* * *

www . asianfanfics dot com /profile/view/37603

*hilangkan spasi dan kata 'dot' itu diganti dengan tanda titik.

Untuk acc twitter saya ada di add NamRaein_1106

* * *

**TERIMAKASIH UNTUK PERHATIANNYA~~ **


End file.
